stories_of_apocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Radiation/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of Radiation. Issue 3 The explosion was huge. There was no sign of Leo Underberg after it had occoured. It gave everyone nearby minor damages though. They went to the hospital where Neil Wayman treated them. The asian doctor instantly made his assistent, Math Daniels, take some tests from everyone. He had a theory. “It’s a common theory. Well, it was anyway.” Neil said, cleaning a small wound on Kenny Frickster’s leg. “Let us hear it then.” Gene said, arms crossed. The only injury he got from the explosion was a minor wound on his chest. “You know how we only use a small percentage of our brains, right?” Neil said, turning around to get the bandages, laying on his desk. Kenny was sitting on a chair across of Neil, while Gene was standing up. Mac and Dale were both laying in each their bed, sleeping. Neil’s office was huge. There were three beds and two desks in there. He was the only doctor in Tonopah, so he did kinda deserve it. “Yeah.” Gene said, following Neil’s moves. “The theory says that the radiation allows us to use some parts of our brains that we usually can’t.” Neil said, wrapping the bandages around Kenny’s leg. Neil’s assistant, Math Daniels, an oldery man who had been working at the hospital for over 20 years, entered the room, a file in his hands. Neil finished up Kenny’s leg, and turned around to face Math. “What have you got?” Neil asked, hands on his lap, looking like a kid just before getting handed a present. “Everyone has something unknown in their blood.” Math said, handing the file to Neil, who instantly began to look through it. “Some have more than others.” “How is it produced?” Neil ask muttering, reading in the file. “It appears it is a part in the brain that produces it, but I will look into it.” Math said, sitting down on Neil’s desk. “The brain?” Neil asked, looking at Math who just shrugs. “That would explain some things...” Gene looked at Kenny, who had his eyebrows raised, looking from Neil to Math. Gene then looked at Neil, asking “What does this mean?” Neil looked up with a weird smile. It wasn’t a smile indicating that he was happy, neither that he just figured something out. It was a smile that indicated that Neil was unsure. “The theory says that these parts of our brains that get actived due to the radiation,” Neil said, not holding a single pause to breathe while talking. “they allow us to get unique... what would you call them?... abilities.” Gene raised his eyebrows with a sarcastic smile. Kenny got up from the chair, rubbing his head. “Are you saying we are getting superpowers?” Gene asked sarcasticly. “I am not saying anything.” Neil said. “That’s the theory, and while it would explain a lot, it would be unlikely.” “‘Impossible’ is probably the word you’re looking for.” Gene said, keeping his sarcastic tone. “It’s not impossible.” Neil said with a grin. “Nothing is.” Gene sat down, taking a few seconds to swallow this. He then looked at Kenny who was walking around the room, not knowing what to do. “So what do you expect will happen? Will we all blow up?” Gene asked, looking at Neil. “The theory says ‘unique abilities’, but we don’t really know anything.” Neil said, leaning back in his seat. “I’d say we have no idea what will happen.” The Jones family consisted of Nathaniel Jones, a single father whom’s wife killed herself due to a miscarriage. He was now living alone with his kids, Graham and Tara Jones. Graham was a master in chess and was the boyfriend of Sarah Miller. Tara was the center of attention to all get-togethers, due to her wide knowledge and nice personality. Currently, the Jones family were sitting in front of the TV, listening to the news. A grey haired man was standing in front of a burning building, announcing the current number of deceased people in America. “We just reached 39 millions and still counting.” The man said, looking like someone who just got beated, his eyes red and face pale. “Oh, my god.” Nate Jones said, turning off the TV and got up. He headed towards the kitchen, rubbing his forehead the entire time. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Dad!” Graham yelled from the living room. He could easily think of something else, he had a chess match tomorrow. “Could you make me a cup of coffee?” “Sure.” Nate yelled back, turning on the water. He filled a can with water. Then, as he touched the coffee machine, it was like it disappeared. It was still there, though, just invisible. Nate stepped back, looking at his hands. He then touched the can with water, and it disappeared as well. Smiling, Nate looked out of the window, to see the street full of infiected people and jammed cars. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues